Mangemort
by bouloupe
Summary: Un paysage au bort de la mer. Des pensées sombres. Un orage. Un nouveau chemin. Deafic mais pas pour les persos principaux.


Les montagnes apparaissaient au travers de la brume orangée, des nuages rosés en délimitaient les hauts sommets que l'on imaginait escarpés. Autour, des collines plus petites rendaient l'horizon irrégulier, des bancs d'argiles serpentant donnaient l'illusion que la mer se réduisait à un simple bras d'eau. Des bosquets d'herbes folles y poussaient comme régit par une nature que les hommes n'auraient pas encore domptée. Seule l'odeur iodée du soir rappelait que nous nous trouvions ici sur le royaume de la mer. Une petite plage sauvage couleur d'or s'étendait sur la rive opposée où quelques rochers brisaient la monotonie du paysage et les faibles vagues venaient se heurter dessus. Un vestige de ponton trônait au milieu comme la dernière tentative de vie dans cet endroit. L'eau scintillait des milles diamants que le soleil couchant lui offrait. Un vent chaud de fin d'été faisait voler les cheveux de ceux qui s'aventuraient ici. Deux poteaux sombres et solitaires dépassaient régulièrement d'entre les vagues.

Dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse, une silhouette féminine se dégagea sous les reflets d'or de l'eau. Le regard perdu, elle était assise sur les rochers. Les vagues lui léchaient les chevilles, laissant l'eau glacé pénétrer ses habits, la faisant frissonnée, et ses mèches emportées par le vent lui fouettaient doucement le visage. Sa chevelure s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur enflammée du ciel et rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Ses prunelles marrons n'exprimaient rien mis à part un passé pour toujours envolé. Les yeux vides, elle balaya le paysage. _Une illusion passagère,_ pensa-t-elle tristement. _Tout comme moi. _

La sortie de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard de Ginny Weasley avait apporté beaucoup de changements. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des sept dernières années. Elle se souvenait de ses frères jouant aux échecs version sorcier dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ou de l'histoire pour le moins factice qu'elle avait vécu avec Harry Potter … Le Survivant… Elle se souvenait aussi de sa deuxième année d'étude et de la Chambre des secrets, de Tom Jedusor qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, lui laissant le fourchelangue comme cadeau, cadeau dont jamais personne n'avait été mis au courant. Elle avait en mémoire les mensonges qu'elle avait dû proférer depuis et du semblant de vie qu'elle avait mené. Une vie qui ne lui ressemblait en aucun cas. Et puis, elle se souvenait de la bataille qu'elle avait été forcée de mener contre son maître il y a quelques mois de cela. En vérité qui aurait pu penser qu'une rouquine Weasley aurait pour maître le plus grand mage noir de l'Histoire ? Pourtant, depuis cette seconde année à Poudlard, la jeune fille était partisante des sang-purs et dévouée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait dû mentir à la maison des Gryffondors et à sa famille, elle avait dû se cacher pour rejoindre les serpentards, elle avait encore dû sourire et rire avec cette sang-de-bourbe que son frère aimait, avec laquelle il voulait faire sa vie. Le rouge et or n'était plus ses couleurs depuis une époque qui lui semblait antédiluvienne.

Car il y a deux mois, la cérémonie qui avait baptisé la nouvelle Ginny Weasley. Elle avait reçu la marque dans la maison de Drago, un immense manoir aux couleurs de son camp. Son maître était assis dans un imposant fauteuil émeraude mais il paraissait quand même occupé tout l'espace. Jamais personne ne l'avait autant impressionné, jamais elle n'avait vécu une excitation aussi intense.

Une lueur de démence brilla soudain dans les yeux de la jeune rouquine assise sur la plage en pensant à cette magnifique soirée. L'atmosphère était devenue lourde et des nuages orageux perçaient à l'horizon. Une détonation retentit au loin, déclencheuse d'un flot de souvenirs.

Quand elle avait reçu la marque, et même si elle ne le regrettait pas, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle devrait un jour accomplir la tâche qui avait été la sienne aujourd'hui. Son maître lui avait demandé de continuer à mentir à sa famille et de lui ramener les informations sur l'Ordre qu'elle obtiendrait et elle était anéantie d'avoir été obligé de mettre fin à ce double rôle. Elle aimait sa famille … Mais aucun autre choix ne lui avait été donné.

Un silencieux éclair illumina le ciel qui se faisait de plus en plus sombre sous les nuages menaçants. Un flash attira son regard. Un bateau vert était apparu dans la lueur et la jeune femme fut frappée par l'ironie de la vision : le vieux bateau échoué se nommait 'L'Avada'. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux en résonance aux voix lointaines qu'elle semblait attendre.

Elle s'était réveillée tôt ce matin. Préoccupée par trop de choses, elle avait mal dormi. Le jour n'était pas encore levé et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne se lèverait jamais. Au Terrier tous les Weasley dormaient, aucun d'eux ne savait qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas un jour comme les autres mais elle pressentait au fond d'elle que quelque chose arriverait, quelque chose de terrible. La jeune femme se préparait à ce qui lui semblait désormais inévitable. Elle se retourna dans son lit. Tout son être criait la contradiction. Sa dévotion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son amour pour sa famille. Elle ferma les yeux, empêchant du même coup les larmes de lui brouiller la vue. Tout ceci faisait si mal.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la voix de sa mère retentissait dans la cuisine. Même avec les récents évènements, ce genre de scènes était toujours de coutume avec Molly Weasley. Le dernier des jumeaux était toujours plus ou moins en conflit avec sa mère. Il était encore une fois question du magasin de farces et attrapes. Molly aurait voulu que son fils s'engage à plein temps dans l'Ordre, tout comme le reste de la famille. Quand elle les trahira, son maître perdra une source d'information importante. Elle espérait que sa dévotion effacerait en partie cette perte. Elle descendit rejoindre pour la dernière fois sa famille. La dispute était endiablée et, malgré le sujet plus que sensible de la conversation, Ron riait de bon cœur. C'était une première depuis la mort d'Harry et de Fred. Il s'arrêta pourtant lorsqu'elle apparut, lui lançant un regard soupçonneux et un peu triste qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir ignorer. Il ôtait absolument tout doute sur le fait que Ron connaissait ses véritables engagements. Elle eut envie de pleurer.

« Georges mais voyons écoute moi ! Nous avons besoin de tout le monde depuis qu'Harry est … depuis qu'Harry nous a quittés…

-Et moi je te dis que je n'abandonnerais pas la dernière chose que Fred et moi avions entreprise ensemble ! » Cria le frère avec colère. Ses yeux bleus brillant de ses larmes contenues.

La suite de la journée fut toute aussi douloureuse pour Ginny. Son père, ses frères et elle se rendirent au Square Grimmault. Elle avait toujours détesté cet endroit. Elle vit Hermione qui leur avait annoncé il y a peu son mariage avec Ron, celui-ci refusant d'en parler pour l'instant. Comment son frère, un sang-pur, pouvait-il épouser une sang-de-bourbe ? Quelqu'un avait informé l'Ordre que Voldemort comptait se rendre au département des mystères pour d'obscures raisons. Ils ne se faisaient pas réellement d'illusion sur l'issue de la bataille mais ils ne pouvaient le laisser faire sans réagir. Le département des mystères était encore trop important.

En fin de journée, la présence de Voldemort au ministère de la Magie fut confirmée et tous transplanèrent là-haut. Ginny comprit alors que c'était le moment de passer à l'action.

Le combat faisait rage, les mangemorts, sur les informations de Ginny, étaient venus nombreux, et beaucoup étaient de très puissants mages, les Malfoy étaient présents, ainsi qu'Avery, Nott et d'autres.

Ginny pris Ron par le bras.

« Ron, par là ! »

Elle aurait souhaité qu'il ne la suive pas mais ce fut pourtant le cas, elle l'entraîna dans un couloir désert.

« Il n'y a personne ici Ginny ! Je retourne là-haut !

-Ne bouge plus … » dit-elle en pointant sa baguette magique sur lui.

Il l'avait regardé un instant avec incompréhension.

« Tu ne t'en doutais pas ? … J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas. Si tu n'avais pas su je n'aurais pas été obligé de te tuer … »

Sa voix tremblait mais Ron, lui, ne cillait pas, il avait compris les intentions de sa petite sœur. Que supplier ne servirait à rien.

« J'aurais souhaité que cela se passe autrement, j'aurais souhaité beaucoup de choses. Tu sais, je connais l'amour, ne crois pas que ça ne me coûte pas mais les sangs purs devraient avoir la toute puissance. »

Il avait sourit. Sourit de dégoût. De haine. Ginny sentit Nagini ramper entre ses jambes : son maître l'appelait.

« Je suis vraiment désolée …

-GINNY NON !!

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le corps de son frère tomba lourdement à terre, elle entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir et après avoir regardé une dernière fois son frère elle transplana.

Ginny fut sortie de sa rêverie par la pluie qui tombait drue, à présent. Elle papillonna des yeux. Des gouttelettes étaient accrochées à ses longs cils mais elle put tout de même voir son amant apparaître sur la rive d'en face avec un éclair. L'orage faisait rage, le vent poussait les vagues avec une force herculéenne, le ciel était désormais noir et menaçant et les détonations et les éclairs étaient fréquents faisant apparaître un paysage apocalyptique par fraction de seconde.

Drago se tenait pourtant là, immobile comme le marbre sur le bras de terre. Sa robe fouettait ses longues jambes à cause des violentes bourrasques et ses cheveux mouillés ramené sur son visage par le vent étaient collés à ses joues.

D'un geste lent, elle le vit tendre la main vers elle, paume au ciel. Elle sourit : Drago sera toujours là pour veiller sur elle.

La jeune femme transplana aux côtés de son amant. Elle lui donna un baiser glacé par la pluie avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Ginny Weasley avait reçut un nouveau baptême en saisissant sa main: Ginevra Malfoy. Jamais plus elle ne pleurerait. Le ciel versait ce soir les larmes qu'elle ne verserait plus. Ginevra était passée du bien au mal, de la vie à la mort.

Ils disparurent dans les trombes d'eau que le ciel affligé laissait tomber.


End file.
